lookout2fandomcom-20200214-history
Rules of the Wiki
Hello, these are the Official rules for Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki! Please feel Welcome to read them when you get the chance, so you could be happy and avoid any Banning or Punishment. Fellow Users, we welcome you to this Wiki and are proud to open doors to an appropriate enviorment where we hope you enjoy your time. If you have a problem, please report it to an administrator that is active if needed in said event. Please follow these rules and you will do fine on this Wiki. Now the policies: You WILL be treated how YOU treat others. We will not tolerate rule breaking. You WILL be punished accordingly by either banning or kicking as of admins consent needed for the right amount of disciplne required in the said event. With that said, enjoy your time right, or you will have none at all. Expectations are meant to be met here on this Wiki. If you FAIL to meet these expectations and requirments, you will be punished. This wiki can be really fun. Though, depending on your actions, it has the option of not being fun. Please make the right choices. If you don't there will be consequences. Although this wiki has a lot of freedom, we are proud to open doors to an appropriate environment where we hope you enjoy your time. We will CERTAINLY NOT tolerate rule breaking. These pollicies will be changed as the Admin see's fit for the growth and disipline of the Wiki. Every edit you make will and can be tracked to the exact time and page you edited on. If you do not wish to respect this policy, that is your problem and there will be consequences later on. We hope you have respected and listened and we wish you good luck in the future, happy editing, Thank you. Signed- ''Ultra Kuzon (Head Administrator/Bureaucrat) and DragonKnight99 (helper). Vandalism is strictly prohibited in the wiki. Anyone accused of vandalism will have a set punishment that will end at the admins given time according on what you vandalized. No copying directly from another user's story (Like a Quote that the other user made himself), unless you have permission by that user. Real Life Plagarism isn't really a problem, but If I see a Real Life Famous Quote being made fun of in a bad way, I'll delete it on sight. Try to avoid it, please. This Wiki does not support Porn. Any Pornos with graphic scenes or even pictures will be deleted on sight and I will tell the user who made the page to put it on Porn Fanon or something...But No Porn at all! I know some think there awesome, but it doesn't belong here! This is a User Friendly Wiki. As explained on Pornagraphy, Any "Intense" Graphic Pictures, RPing or Storys will be deleted on sight or will be issued a ban for. This isn't a forced rule, but please remember to add categorys on pages! But don't add False Categorys that have nothing to do with the topic of the page. All of the Categorys that are appropriate are on the Main Pages Category List, you can add any other ones I missed to like Dragonball Z or Awesome or something, but Capitalize them! Don't make them look sloppy! I don't wanna see ANY page in this whole wiki, just smushed together and not even capitalized. For example, "purp is the main charaterr of dragon ball AT", I don't wanna see that, Capitalize the beginning of each sentence and put periods at the end of sentences, don't forget commas and apostrophes. It's typical First Grade stuff people, remember. Don't forget about using Format of Bold and Itallic to Highlight special things like maybe action scenes. No Cursing (Cussing too) THIS IS ALSO FOR THE WIKI | THIS RULE IS NOW ENFORCED. No Cussing with words like "Fuck, Bitch, Shit" and alot more offensive ones.. "Damn" "Ass" "Bastard" and "Hell" can be accepted as long as you dont continually use it.You can censor other cuss words too (ex. Fu** you, or your a bi***). Cursing gets you nowhere and can just hurt others feelings, you not the only one there. Not on pages or chat. Not allowed words: "Fuck", "Bitch", "Shit", "Dumbass", "Jackass" (unless it means donkey or is a joke), "Bastard", "whore", any that have to do with them. None. For example, running off new users, by yelling for example, "GET OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU CAN!!", or something similar. Anything like that can get you banned if it is on the wiki, kicked on chat, or if it is done rapidly on chat, Banned from chat. None. This is a RP/Dragonball Wiki so all to most pages need at least some Dragonball touchs, like Moves, Transformations, attacks or something. Role-Play pages Dont HAVE to have Dragonball, but it has to say something about it on the page, so if it is a page from a (ex. Adventure Time Wiki), if it is about Finn, it has to have at least something DB related in anyway, so it don't look like this wiki is for everything. All Role-Play pages should be seperate from regular pages. They should have the Role-Play category and say it in the page info. All Role Play pages (with the same rules and the above rule) like Lookout Baseball Arena, Lookout Market, should have the name "Lookout" in the beginning so people know it is a Role-Play page. For example, intsead of "The Market", it needs to be called "Lookout Market" so someone dont mistake "The market" for a fanon or wierd villian. There is no Advertising Wikis. You probably know why, but If you don't. No talking rapidly about the certain Wiki and how awesome it is. Especially no Linking to Other Wikis, only in PM if it is on the Wiki Chat, no Public. You can ask an admin/mod as Well if you can link. Only Dragon Ball Wiki and Supreme Dragon Ball Answers wiki are allowed to be linked. No making fun of other users because of their pages, likes, age, Race, or even Avatars. I call it Cyber Bullying. If you don't like a page or person, Don't read it or just stay away from the user. If someone Vandalizes your page cause of that and you know who it is, tell me or an Admin and we will punish him accordingly. Life is to Short to Fight, why start now?. There is absolutley no sense in it. Just because you don't like it dosen't mean someone else don't. After 2 times I will remove your Admin dutys forever and Ban you. It's hard to take in, but You aren't all that matters. For admins and Bcrats, whenever you see a spelling/grammar mistake on a page, a missing category or if the page is a spam page or has awful grammar, fix it. It is really one of your main jobs. Don't just skip past it. Role-Play is a Big thing on this Wiki (It is half RP!). There are lot's of Guidelines when RPing which can be viewed Here. *No God-Modding during Roleplay Sessions. Like no dodging every attack or surviving all of them. No Over Powering. *No Cursing (Cussing too) THIS IS ALSO FOR THE WIKI | THIS RULE IS NOW ENFORCED. No Cussing with words like " Fuck, Bitch, Shit" and a lot more offensive ones.. "Damn", "ass", "bastard" and "Hell" can be accepted as long as you dont continually use it. You can censor other cuss words too (ex. Fu** you, or you're a bi***). Cursing gets you nowhere and can just hurt others feelings, you not the only one there. *Spam Sessions: Only Admins can call Spam Sessions (Spam Sessions are where a admin yells "SPAM SESSION!" then everyone continuasly spams until one says "STOP") *No Banning or Kicking another User for no reason: If there is no reason to ban or kick another user on the Wiki Chat (This go's for the wiki as well), than don't do it. *A Big thing now, is Users With Zero (0) Edits getting on the Chat, when they are not going to help the wiki. What since is there to get on a Chat for a Wiki your not going to help. You must have at least more than Zero Edits if your regularly going to get on. The Founder Zion's Word. *NO CRASHING CHAT. By copying an emoticon or large sentence a ton and ton of millions of times, you can crash chats, which kicks all users from chat (including you) and freezes it and even other Wikia windows that are open. Do it and your kicked automatically or banned. *No yelling "NUKE TIME" or saying anything that means that. If you do, even if its a joke (We wouldn't know), we still have to kick you or ban you cause it can effect chat by crashing it. *'For Admins and Mods''': No Banning or Kicking a User from Chat unless you have a Good Reason or he done something wrong. Do this over 3 times and you get banned on either the Wiki or Chat. No picking on a User or doing something to him for No Reason at all, or YOU will be Punished accordingly. I hope you listened and please continue to do so. If you do, we will have a good time here but if No, thats your loss, Bud. Have a good time on Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki! Category:Wiki pages Category:Awesome